ben10_fansfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Finnal Anto
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Ben10-fans Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Dopp Rip-off This wiki is totally ripping off Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki. Pfft. So uncreative Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 10:53, July 19, 2011 (UTC) What he said. But it could function as a Romanian Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki. I don't think there is one. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 12:38, July 19, 2011 (UTC) OK, I can do that! Finnal Anto 10:42, July 20, 2011 (UTC) You do realize that these rip-offs have become enough of an issue to bring this to Wikia staff, right? (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 11:42, July 20, 2011 (UTC) No, I dont. Finnal Anto 15:59, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Modifications I noticed that this wiki is meant to be a Romanian version of you-know-what, yet it was created as an English wiki. Can I make a request to staff to move it so that it is an official Romanian wiki? 20:01, September 16, 2011 (UTC) That's what I was thinking.... though it would be better to change the name. But I'm not sure what would happen then... we won't have many persons online here. We have to make it to spread the word. No matter how hard it is. I can try to learn Romanian. It would be great! -- 19:50, September 17, 2011 (UTC)